pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Re: Reply Thanks for deciding to do it :). You forgot one thing though... you forgot to submit the JS for review :P WolfLord 315, Forgetting to sign your signature, So you note it X, thought i let him know, Kind regards.._Trainer Micah (talk) 05:11, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Message from Hiatt Grey It was aired on tv on that same day! Scenes The reversion of your edit is because the scene crosses over two chapters. It's better to do that. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:37, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:46, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, can you comment on the promotion of Dragon and Kyurem too. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:04, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Actually, it doesn't matter as they already have enough support to be accepted. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:06, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Disambig temp Do you remember about a disambig temp I was talking about a few months back? I know how it can work and it leaves the disambig name for search purposes. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:42, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:49, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Will do. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:17, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Done. Check it out. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:35, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::I've just realised what you mean by recap. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:24, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::Do you approve of it? Also, can you process Dragon and Kyurem's user requests. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:37, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:35, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I think they would be viewable and the disambigs can be left for search purposes. Ellis99 Volcanion 06:53, October 25, 2016 (UTC) New Chatmod The chat has usually been empty lately with the exception of Felix Vašečka and misbehaving users. Would it be okay if you were to promote him to chatmod so that he'd be able to deal with these user please? Most of these misbehaving users don't listen to him just because he has no right above them, but if he becomes a chatmod, they'll be able to listen to him. On top of that, he's very well behaved and also has lots of modding experience from other wikis. Please consider promoting him. Thanks. WolfLord315*Talk*�� My Wiki ��*Message Wall*CC Profile*Discord Server 11:28, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat mod Thanks a lot for doing this! I really appreciated it :) WolfLord315*Talk*�� My Wiki ��*Message Wall*CC Profile*Discord Server 11:35, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Problem Quintonshark8713 has been making unneeded edits by adding unneeded to categories to pages and lots of them too, leaving me to have to revert all of them. His most recent category he created isthis category. He has also been adding false info to pages such as Palossand, where he added a gender ratio category for it when it is clearly says it has none. He has been warned several times by not only me, but another user as well. The user needs to be blocked. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:02, October 24, 2016 (UTC) hello adminRandall Keith Orton 07:08, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Orange and Purple Just so you know I have caught that Flabebe stalker and it evolved into a Floette and then a Florges. Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 09:40, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Adding my name Hey Energy, can you please add my name to the list of chat moderators on the page where are all the admins, rollbacks and chat mods? Thank you very much. Felix the Zorua 11:09, October 26, 2016 (UTC)